The present invention concerns that of a new and improved mail notification system for use with structures and residences.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,595, issued to Bennett, discloses a solar-powered transmitter for providing a signal when mail has arrived.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,210, issued to Benages, discloses a signal device mounted on the inside of a mail box and capable of emitting a radio signal to a receiver and alert inside a residence in the event that the door is opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 837,770, issued to Allen, discloses an announcement system for a mailbox.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved mail notification system for use with structures and residences. The mail notification system comprises an activator attachment that is attached to an inner surface of a mailbox. The activator attachment includes an activator that is kept in a retracted position by a flange attached to a mailbox door when the mailbox door is shut. Once the mailbox door is opened, the activator opens to an extended position, thereby activating a radio wave transmitter in the activator attachment. The radio wave transmitter emits radio waves that are picked up by a radio wave receiver that is incorporated into a face plate unit that is preferably located within a residence of an individual. The radio wave receiver then activates a speaker to emit sounds and an attached display to display words that indicate the mailbox door has been opened, suggesting mail has been deposited in the mailbox.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a mail notification system that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the mail notification system that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the mail notification system in detail, it is to be understood that the mail notification system is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The mail notification system is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present mail notification system. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a mail notification system which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mail notification system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mail notification system which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a mail notification system which is economically affordable and available for relevant market segment of the purchasing public.